Jitters
by Ticklesivory
Summary: One hour before her wedding at Lake Varykino, Padmé is getting cold feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jitters

 **Author:** Ticklesivory

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** One hour before her wedding at Lake Varykino, Padme is getting cold feet.

 **Disclaimer:** Same as the last time.

 **A/N** : I'm always researching and thinking about different stories to tell, as well as ways to tell a story. I've decided this story would work best told in Rashomon style with a 500-word limit for each installment (in place of chapters). I've never tried this particular method before, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Dormé**

I've served the Senator since she took office in Coruscant, three years ago. As her personal assistant and bodyguard, it has been my privilege to protect the Senator, advise her when necessary, and help her manage her daily work duties.

As her friend, I've consoled her, motivated her, offered her a shoulder to cry on, and an ear for listening. On this day, however, I am offering her my full attention and support. Unlike her sister, who probably means well, I only want her to be happy. And if this is what it will take, then so be it.

True, her choice is an odd one, and I wouldn't wish it for myself. Destiny and love, however, sometimes intertwine, and who am I to judge? When love happens, and it's the real thing, no one should interfere. Should they? And that's where Sola is wrong. I hope Padmé sees that, although as the day progresses, I've noticed she is becoming more and more nervous.

"Stop tapping your nails, you'll wear the polish off," I scold her playfully, adjusting the elaborate veil she has chosen to wear. It was expensive, I can vouch for that. It is Alderanian silk lace with hundreds of handsewn Calamarian beads covering it. Most brides couldn't afford such an extravagance.

But to quote the Senator, 'she's only doing this once, so she might as well do it right!'

Adding a few more pins to secure the beautiful piece in place, I smile at Padmé's reflection in the mirror. She returns the gesture, although her smile is tentative at best.

It's as I suspected, and I offer a supportive squeeze to her tense shoulders. It would help if the groom was present to remind her how, just a few hours ago, she was so certain she was making the right decision! But, if Padmé is one thing, it's loyal – especially when it comes to traditions. And Naboo wedding traditions dictate the groom is not allowed to see the bride on the day of the wedding until the ceremony takes place. Which happens in one hour.

I have one hour to convince Padmé to go through with this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruwee**

When Sola had married, she had done so in secret, choosing to elope and honeymoon on Alderaan. Although her mother was upset, I was satisfied. Ever since she was young, Sola had always insisted she get her own way. Jobal had wanted Sola to have a grand Nabooan wedding, which her sister, Padmé had insisted upon hosting. At the Theed Palace, nonetheless.

Apparently, there was some rivalry existing between my daughters I had been unaware of until that day: The day Sola came home to visit, bearing the news she had just been wed.

Today was not just for Padmé, but for Jobal, as well. Maybe now, his wife would bury the burden of regret she still carried regarding her oldest daughter's act of complete rebellion.

Jobal had finally gotten what she had wished for: a beautiful wedding for her daughter, though not quite as grand as she had imagined. He knew, because he'd been forced to listen to her complain about it for the past several weeks.

The ceremony was actually quite small, with just close family and friends in attendance. Jedi apparently didn't openly celebrate a romantic union with non-Force users, and not one of them had shown up yet. He doubted any of them would. They were a strange lot; the Jedi. They seem so aloof and serene most of the time. He had difficulty understanding how his youngest daughter could fall in love with one of them.

But apparently, she had. At least, that's what he made her swear to him after she had brought the young man to his home to ask for her hand.

Ruwee had to give him credit for that. Asking permission from the father was an ancient tradition most young people neglected nowadays. This particular Jedi, however, had not only acted on it, but had followed with a solemn vow to take care of Padmé and keep her safe.

I hope Padmé understands what she's getting herself into. She seems happy about it. And looks absolutely beautiful.

Both my daughters married! It had happened so much sooner than I had expected. It seems like just yesterday I was holding this beautiful baby in my arms as I rocked her back to sleep.

"Oh, Dad." It was Padmé now who was attempting to soothe me.

"I'm not crying," I reassured her. At least not yet. That would come soon, I had no doubt. In one hour, to be exact.

I cleared my throat to disguise the lump which had formed when I realized, In one hour, I would lose my little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jobal**

I couldn't be more proud of my children. Sola has blessed her father and I with two beautiful granddaughters, and is a happily married woman. Padmé has followed her heart and career desires, not only winning an election on Theed to serve as Queen, but earning a nomination as a Galactic Senator as well.

Even though Sola had displayed an attitude of rebellion as a child, she has grown up to be a responsible wife and mother. Her marriage seems stable, her children pleasant and intelligent.

However, I do wish Padmé would reconsider her choice for a lifemate. I know I should say something, but the disappointment of her sister's elopement taught me to keep my opinions to myself. I don't want to end up in a similar situation with my youngest. Although, I don't think Padmé would treat me so disrespectfully, I'm not sure her groom wouldn't.

And therein lies the problem. I don't know him, but then again, I'm not marrying him. Padmé is, and she has promised me she loves him. She trusts him. 'You wouldn't understand,' she had said just yesterday. What wouldn't I understand, I thought? Love? I know about love. As a girl, I fell head over heels for a young man who showed a great deal of maturity and empathy for all who lived in our galaxy. Ruwee and I worked side by side to aid those who could not help themselves, spending a great deal of time together as volunteers for the Refugee Relief Movement. Ruwee was even nominated as president of the organization. I suppose that's where Padmé's leadership skills came from.

My point is, I knew the man I married. We were the best of friends for many years, had already seen the worst and the best of each other.

What did Padmé know of this man? This…Jedi? What would her future hold? Nights of endless worry as he did his duty! That's what! A noble profession to be sure, but at what cost to my daughter? The Jedi lead dangerous lives. I do not want to see Padmé become a young widow.

And then, there was the matter of salary. What did Jedi make, anyway? Would it be enough to support a family? Not that Padmé needed more income. Her appointment as senator would more than pay the bills, but would that satisfy her husband? Could he truly be happy in that type of marriage? One, where his wife supported him and not the other way around?

I had actually brought up the subject with Padmé following her announcement of her betrothal, but quickly changed the subject. Like I said, I do not wish to be hearing about her marriage. I would actually prefer to attend it!

I, therefore, shall remain quiet. Time will prove whether I am right or wrong, and afterward, I can share my opinions with Ruwee. Although, being right in this particular instance will bring me very little comfort.

I just want to see my youngest daughter happy. And in one more hour, I can stop fretting, although I have a bad feeling, my true worries will just be beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sola**

This is a bad idea! I've tried explaining this to Padmé, but she won't listen! Seeing I'm her older, wiser sister, she should listen to me! I've been married now for six years! Shouldn't that count for something?

Not in Padmé's eyes! She's blind. Blinded by love to a man who could not hope to measure up to her beauty, her selflessness, her courage, or her dedication.

I don't care if he is a Jedi! It's this Force thing which makes him so – not his own willpower. Padmé got to where she is today through sheer determination, strong leadership skills, and intelligence. Not through coercion or bullying. More times than one, I've heard stories of Jedi misusing their abilities, manipulating their opponent's mind with this strange power they possess.

I don't trust him. How can he make her happy? He'll never be home! He'll always be traveling the galaxy, doing stars-know-what. And what if they have children? Will he ever be there to help? Will they even know their own father?

No! This is a bad idea! I'm going to try once again.

"Padmé," I begin in my sweetest, most-convincing tone, "it's not too late. Don't sacrifice your future for this…this, fling! Come to my house and spend a few days to reconsider, at least. Maybe then, you'll change your mind."

My little sister can be such a poodoo at times! I may end up losing this battle. I can no longer even get a rise out of her!

She looks up at me in the mirror and smiles demurely, innocently. I know what's coming.

"There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind," she begins confidently while fixing her lipstick, although I detect a slight tremor in her hand. Maybe it's not too late after all.

"I love him. I'm going to marry him. This is the end of the argument, and I don't want to hear another word."

That brilliant little speech may get her what she wants from a delegation of galactic representatives, but it won't work on me. I know my sister. She's not as confident as she wants us to believe. She's nervous. Possibly scared. Is the Jedi manipulating her as well?

If so, I am not about to let that happen! I have to put a stop to this debacle! And I have one hour to do it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Padmé**

I love my sister, but she can be so irritating at times! She is only two years older than me, but often believes she knows what is best for me – even more than Mother! At least, Mother has the brains to keep her opinions to herself. Sola doesn't know when to quit!

But it's my day, and I'm not about to get into an argument with her. We've already done that. Now is not the time! It's disturbing to me that she won't let this matter settle.

What bothers me most, however, is that she is correct. I'm not 100% positive I'm making the right choice. I'm still young – only 24. Is that old enough to make such an important decision? I want to do this right – and do this once. Will it work out?

Or will I end up being as lonely as Sola is predicting?

Admittedly, I do love him. More than anyone! But why? Just because he saved my life? Because he tells me how beautiful I am?

Truth is, I don't know him all that well. We've only spent a few days together, but in those days, I've discovered how special he makes me feel. Not just as a Senator, but as a woman. And when I'm with him, my joints don't work right, and my insides quiver. Is this love?

Or infatuation?

No, I try to convince myself as Sola thankfully walks out of the room. I've had a crush before. Palo, was a crush. This…this is something different. I can't imagine my life without him, and I want to be with him as much as possible.

And that's the catch, isn't it? How much time are we going to be able to spend together?

He promises that as soon as the Jedi Trials are complete, he will have much more free time, and is planning a honeymoon to any destination of my choosing.

I know that his time is precious. He's a Jedi – a servant to the entire Galaxy, and in these desperate times, will be called upon to do his duty more often. Am I ready to face days of being alone? Will knowing he will come back to me be enough?

I hope so. In this matter, I must follow the hope embedded within my heart: The hope that we will somehow find a way to have a life together.

My mind is made up, and although it has done nothing to settle my nerves, the time has come. The hour of preparation has passed, and my father is waiting at the door.

As I stand to join him, I notice my joints are once again not cooperating, and this time, it has nothing to do with the presence of my soon-to-be husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anakin**

I've never been any happier – not since finding out I was to become a Jedi, which at one point in my life I thought was the most important thing. Time, has a way, to change one's mind, and there are other things just as important in this life. Friendship, for one.

At the Temple, I have made many friends. On Tatooine, I hadn't had much of the opportunity. But, at the Temple, the Padawans are basically of one mind, having a similar goals and interests. It wasn't long until I had made many friends there.

This day, however, I will be set apart. Not many have chosen this particular path.

Don't get me wrong. Contrary to popular belief, marriage for Jedi is not forbidden, but it isn't necessarily looked upon with favoritism. A life for a Jedi is…unpredictable. It takes a special lady to accept a proposal from one.

And Padmé Amidala is definitely special.

I knew it the moment I met her. On Tatooine – all those years ago.

She hasn't changed much since then. True, she has gotten older, but no less beautiful than she was back then. I've told her so, which just makes her blush.

I hope she's aware of what she's agreed to. I worry. My Trials are coming up, the galaxy is in disarray with threats of violence around every corner. She's not going to be spending much time with her new husband.

But she seems okay with that. She's an intelligent woman, a senator, a leader. She has to understand the risk she's taking, and apparently has decided to accept it. Perhaps, love does conquer all. My mother used to tell me something like that back on Tatooine, but I'd never understood until now.

Until I see her stepping through the doorway of her lake home, and out onto the sun-soaked veranda. My chest fills with pride at the sight of her. She is absolutely radiant.

So, that's what love looks like.

I couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Obi-Wan**

In my lifetime thus far, I've had moments of doubts. At the age of 13, I doubted I was to become a Jedi. At the age of 24, I doubted I would be able to save the life of my Master.

One of those doubts had led to truth, while the other had not. Worry doesn't solve anything regardless of the situation.

No matter the lessons I've learned, and the wisdom I believe I've attained, I cannot help but worry this day.

The home is lovely, the views are breathtaking. I could not imagine a more perfect setting than the Naboo Lake Country for such a ceremony. It is somewhat out of the way, but that's what Padmé wished for, although Anakin had argued with her. She was a representative of the Galactic Senate. Wouldn't everyone be expecting a grand ceremony? With a large crowd of attendees?

This is what she wanted. She had insisted on a small gathering, just a few relatives and close friends. That was all. After a while, I told my Padawan to drop it. She was a grown woman, and could decide for herself what was best.

Couldn't she? Was she sure this was what was best for her? Marrying a Jedi?

And what about Anakin? How would this affect him? It had been a struggle to get the boy back on track after the death of his mother. I couldn't imagine what a wedding was going to do to him!

He'd promised me he would adjust, but only time would tell. I had no doubts, however, adjustments would have to be made. There would be missions to complete, his Trials would be soon. Would having a wife distract the boy from his calling?

I wasn't sure. But it was too late for such thoughts. Besides, I'd already gone over all of these particular doubts in my head days ago, and had come to the conclusion that love was the most important thing in the Galaxy. Love was what guided us all to do what we did in our daily lives.

This day was no different.

Pushing any residual doubts aside, I easily gathered my resolve as soon as I saw her coming through the doorway.

There was no longer a doubt to be found when she took my hand and together, we stepped forward to hear the priest recite the ritualistic ceremony. And when he announced we were wed, I knew everything would be all right.

All was as it should be.

/End

* * *

A/N: A mere trifle, that's what this was. And that's ok. It's good for my brain. Not sure what's next. I'm working on a couple of things, actually, ironing out some storylines and details. Haven't decided exactly what to focus on, but as soon as I do, you'll be the first to know!


End file.
